Diamantes de Dejanira
by Kao-chan xD
Summary: Uma nova Deusa, uma antiga história. 14 garotas foram escolhidas por uma misteriosa Deusa à seguirem um destino sendo guerreiras de diamante. Esse destino poderá decidir uma batalha que pode ser a última. [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence mas sim a Masami Kurumada.**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de fics de fichas o/**

-----

**Diamantes de Dejanira – Prólogo**.

_18 anos atrás..._

_Nos fundos do Olimpo, em um calabouço, um lugar que apenas os Deuses mais poderosos podem freqüentar, uma voz feminina é ouvida quando o Deus dos Trovões, Zeus, passa por lá, aparentemente já esperando por isso._

_- Zeus... Minha hora está chegando... Está preparado?_

_- ..._

_-Ora, vamos! Você ainda tem mais 18 anos para aproveitar o que lhe resta de vida! Huhuhu... Essa hora creio eu que Athena já esteja a ponto de voltar a Terra também... Coincidência não? Se já não estiver morto até lá, farei assistir a morte da sua filha de camarote! Não é excitante? _

_- Você não vai conseguir..._

_- O que disse? – risos - Não seja tão ingênuo... Minhas 14 guerreiras já estão escolhidas a muito tempo, já estou mais poderosa do que antes, junto delas então vocês não têm a mínima chance... Ah! Olha a hora... Adeus Zeus... – a dona da voz sorri e é envolvida numa luz, onde desaparece._

_- Estamos perdidos... –murmurou Zeus com a mão na testa – O fim do Olimpo está próximo..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Olááá 8D

Sim, sim, mais uma fanfic de fichas

Essa aqui vai ser mais ou menos como mais uma Saga que ocorre 5 anos após a batalha contra Hades.

Uma nova Deusa, uma antiga história.

14 garotas foram escolhidas por uma misteriosa Deusa à seguirem um destino. Esse destino poderá decidir uma batalha que pode ser a última.

Cada uma dessas guerreiras serão namoradas ou esposas e elas controlarão sentimentos humanos, cada um desses sentimentos pertencerá a uma armadura.

**Aqui vão os sentimentos (armaduras) que poderão escolher:**

**-Vaidade, Desejo e Paixão – Meu ;P**

**-Bondade e ternura – da Lune Kuruta ;D**

**-Amor e Amizade**

**-Prazer e Delírio**

**-Glória, Honra e Esperança**

**-Razão e Sabedoria**

**-Orgulho e Coragem**

**-Culpa e Consciência**

**-Ciúme e Egoísmo**

**-Vingança e Rancor**

**-Tristeza e Solidão**

**-Medo e Temor**

**-Maldade e Mentira**

**-Raiva e Inveja**

**Fichas:**

Nome:

Idade: (mais de 18, de preferência. E lembrando que, isso se passa 5 anos depois, ou seja, os cavaleiros que tinham 20, estão com 25 e assim vai...)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

História: (Resumo, apenas contando um pouco sobre ela, de onde ela veio e como foi parar no santuário de Athena.)

Cavaleiro: (Mais de uma opção por favor, e já diga se será namorada ou esposa)

Como se relaciona com ele:

Como se conheceram e como começaram a namorar:

Armadura: (os sentimentos que ela vai representar XD Por favor, mais de um opção, afinal vai que dá que todo mundo querer a mesma... n.n)

Se importa se tiver cenas de violência, insinuações de hentai etc?:

**Cavaleiros:**

**Shion –**

**Mu – Reservado para a Lune ;D**

**Aldebaran –**

**Saga –**

**Kanon –**

**Death Mask –**

**Aiolia –**

**Shaka –**

**Dohko –**

**Milo –**

**Aiolos –**

**Shura –**

**Camus –**

**Afrodite – Meu. s2**

Vou por aqui minha ficha de exemplo, caso tenham alguma dúvida

**Nome:** Kaoru Schmidt Giusti

**Idade:** 23 anos

**Aparência: **Seus cabelos são prateados, bem modernos, ela nunca tem um penteado fixo, toda semana muda. Tem olhos dourados, lindos, parece que em sua íris tem pedacinhos de ouro, que fazem seu olhar brilhar mais e mais. Tem um rosto arredondado e delicado, nariz arrebitado e lábios carnudos, sendo seu lábio inferior mais do que o superior. Com 1,70m, tem ossos grandes, porém nada fora do lugar. Seios MUITO fartos, cintura fina e quadril largo. Traseiro enorme XD e pernas grossas. Corpo bem atlético.

Agora vem suas artes no corpo 8D. Tem um piercing no umbigo, um no canto direito da boca, e outros dois no nariz, um em cada lado. Também tem piercings na orelha, uns 2 ou 3 em cada. Ela faz questão de mudar o modelo de seus piercings tanto quanto o seu penteado, isso quando não aparece um novo por aí. Ela tem uma tatuagem de coração nas costas, pequenina, perto do traseiro, no lado esquerdo do corpo. Bom, ela também tatuou o formado da boca do Afrodite no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço e, bem lá embaixo, encostadinho na virilha, ela tatuou um rosa, que só dá pra ver com uma calça muito baixa ou um biquíni. Ela diz que significa que nenhum outro homem passa daquela rosa a não ser seu marido, e que só ele sabe aonde ela termina. :x

**Personalidade:** Ela é bem doidona. Super extrovertida e assanhada, está sempre fazendo brincadeiras e piadinhas, ou pelo menos pondo uma certa malícia no papo. É bem sem-vergonha também, é tipo daquelas que atende a porta de lingerie e sai por aí quase que semi-nua. É muito determinada e sempre consegue o que quer, adora cuidar de todos seus amigos e é super divertida. Porém nunca tem seu orgulho ferido, qualquer ofensa é respondida a altura e dependendo do grau da briga, faz questão de rebater os argumentos das pessoas e ainda humilha-las e deixa-las sem resposta.

**História: **Kaoru nasceu na Alemanha, numa família muito rica e que tinha fama pela Europa. Ela sempre cresceu como uma mimada, queridinha por todos. Mas ela não ligava muito pra isso... Como sempre foi muito talentosa, começou a cantar quando ainda era criança, e sua fama foi se expandindo. Quando tinha 17 anos, já tinha conseguido quase tanto dinheiro com seu trabalho sendo cantora, modelo e até atriz quanto o que sua família já tinha. Ela poderia se aposentar antes de ser maior de idade. Ela realizou o sonho de milhares de pessoas, porém aquilo pra ela já bastava. Quando fez 18 anos, já cuidava de seus próprios bens e de seu próprio nariz. Ela quis fugir de toda aquela fama. Flashs, revistas, entrevistas etc. Ela pesquisou e pesquisou, procurando um lugar que ninguém poderia encontra-la. Não é que ela achou? Num livro bem antigo ela viu sobre o santuário, fez as malas e foi pra lá.

Já no Santuário, ela descobriu que precisaria da autorização de Athena para poder morar lá. O cômico foi que, quando ela viu quem era Athena, teve uma surpresa e tanto. As famílias de Kaoru e Saori já se conhecia, fez vários negócios juntos e, adivinha, Saori era uma fãzona da Kaoru. Óbvio que deixou ela entrar no Santuário, até fez questão que ela dormisse em um dos quartos do seu Templo.

**Cavaleiro:** Afrodite, casada com ele a 3 anos e meio.

**Como se relaciona com ele:** Seu relacionamento é maravilhoso. Em alguns aspectos são muito opostos, o que acaba deixando a relação divertida. Estão sempre se ajudando e apoiando um ao outro. E... Têm uma vida sexual muito ativa. Os vizinhos que o digam... hihihihi. :x

**Como se conheceram e como começaram a namorar:** Assim que Kaoru chegou ao Santuário, já fez questão de conhecer todo mundo. Ficou amiga de todo o povão e já ficou sabendo de todas as histórias do Santuário e o que mais lhe interessou foram os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Ela foi logo procurando conhece-los, e não foi difícil. Em pouco tempo ela já era conhecida de quase todos, porém um lhe chamou mais a atenção, óbvio, Afrodite. Sempre lhe disseram que ele nunca se relacionaria com ninguém, afinal, ele se achava superior, que ninguém tinha uma beleza a altura da sua. Ela nunca tivera a chance de conversar com ele, porém já estava muito intrigada, e essa história dele ser difícil só a deixou com mais desejo de conhecê-lo, sabe como é, mulher adora um desafio. Um dia ela o viu procurando uns produtos na farmácia, e percebeu que ele estava em dúvida para escolher. Ela não perdeu a chance e foi pertinho dele, sorrateira, chegou em seu ouvido e lhe disse qual era o melhor produto. Ele levou um baita susto, e já ia discutir quando ele a olhou, dos pés a cabeça, e se espantou. Afrodite havia achado-a com uma beleza muito exótica, e se interessou. Eles começaram a conversar sobre os produtos de beleza e ela acabou convencendo-o a um jantar. Claro que no começo ele ainda se achava bom demais para ela, iria no jantar apenas por educação. Porém conversa vai, conversa vem, eles acabam se entendendo muito bem e começam a sair mais vezes. Dois meses depois, jantando na Casa de Peixes, Kaoru já não agüentava mais, e tomou a iniciativa, tascou um beijão no Cavaleiro, e da Sala de Janta os dois foram pro quarto. De lá só sairão quase um dia depois. Depois disso começaram a namorar. Foi um espanto total pro Santuário, afinal, como, em 2 meses, aquela garota fez o Cavaleiro mais narcisista que já viram, amar alguém além de si próprio? Bom, não se sabe. Dizem os românticos que ela o fez enxergar uma beleza maior que a sua, o amor. ... Já as más línguas até chegaram a dizer que ela descobriu algum podre dele e lhe fez chantagens. De qualquer jeito, 3 meses depois ele a pediu em casamento. Foi um noivado lindo, porém foi a dois. Disseram que após uma boa noite juntos, quando Kaoru acordou, a cama estava cheia de rosas vermelhas e Afrodite entregou-a uma rosa branca, que se abriu e dentro estava uma aliança de ouro branco com várias pedrinhas de diamante. A cerimônia foi enorme, teve um show de rosas e uma festa pro Santuário todo.

**Armadura: **Vaidade, Desejo e Paixão.

**Se importa se tiver cenas de violência, insinuações de hentai etc?:** Não, a fic é minha. HDUSAHDUHSA XD

_**õ-õ-õ-õ-õ-õ-õ-**_

Óbvio que sua ficha não precisa ser enorme assim, mas detalhes são sempre bem-vindos

Espero que gostem da idéia, e estarei esperando as fichas!

Mas não tenham pressa, avaliarei até a última ficha que me mandarem, e provavelmente ainda demore um pouco pra decidir as escolhidas!

Qualquer coisa, meu msn é: **kaoru (underline)(underline)higurashi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

Beijinhos :


	2. Escolhidas

_**Primeiramente, a Obra Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao Masami Kurumada. **_

_**Crédito à: Pisces Luna, pela idéia de fics de fichas**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

**Oláááá! Sei que demorei para postar as escolhidas, mas, bem, eu tava meio ocupada XD E também tava difícil escolher, e ainda tivemos um probleminha!!! Mas já foi resolvido ;D  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Que bom, consegui resolver o problema do Debinha! Poxa, ele é feinho mas é gente, e gente muito simpática :D Fico muito agradecida por todas as fichas que me mandaram! Acredite, eu ri e re-li cada uma delas!

Infelizmente deixei algumas de fora, peço minhas sinceras desculpas, mas não tinha como escolher todas! ç.ç

Aí vai:

**Escolhidas:**

**Shion** – Aredhel Black/Maldade e Mentira

**Mu** – Lune Kuruta/Bondade e Ternura

**Aldebaran** – Kaliope S. Black/Raiva e Inveja

**Saga** – Haruno Krika Sakura/Orgulho e Coragem

**Kanon **– Dri Lioncourt/Ciúme e Egoísmo

**Death Mask** – Nina Schneizler/Tristeza e Solidão

**Aiolia** – Artemis de Libra/Vingança e Rancor

**Shaka **– Aino Minako Meiou/Amor e Amizade

**Dohko** – Erika Kourin H. Klaus/Razão e Sabedoria

**Milo** – Tinini/Prazer e Delírio

**Aiolos **– Isa Espindola/Glória, Honra e Esperança

**Shura** – Fiat Noctum/Culpa e Consciência

**Camus** – Lara B. Potter/Medo e Temor

**Afrodite** – Meu. s2/Vaidade, Desejo e Paixão

**Bom zeeentxiiii :D É isso, espero reviews! Fique a vontade para reclamar, acrescentar algo a história etc :B**

**Beijinhos ;D**

**Qualquer coisa me mande uma PM ou me adicione no msn : kaoru(underline)(underline)higurashi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**o/**


End file.
